


To be Dominated

by jupitcr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Clara Oswin Oswald, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Episode: s09e08 The Zygon Inversion, F/F, Lesbian, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, The Zygon Inversion, Zygon Bonnie (Doctor Who) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcr/pseuds/jupitcr
Summary: god... i felt really scandalous writing this, but i really love the concept of bonnie x clara... yeah *ahem* people should write more about them...





	To be Dominated

**Author's Note:**

> god... i felt really scandalous writing this, but i really love the concept of bonnie x clara... yeah *ahem* people should write more about them...

Her back was right against the wall with the Zygon breathing straight down her neck. 

“Bonnie stop it, stop-“ Clara muttered as she felt her evil alter ego slowly start to kiss her neck. 

Clara didn’t like being out of control and so she tried to shake off the arousal and clear her mind.

Attempted to shake away the thoughts of someone who looked like her, but more sexy, evil and cunning. 

Attempted to hold in her moans and incoherent gasps.

Attempted to not give in to the kisses that were planted on her lips and tongue. 

She tried. But it was never enough, especially with an evil version of yourself pinning you against a wall. 

But, Bonnie knew Clara’s worth. 

She was more than a source of information after all.

Clara pushed Bonnie away from her and eased off the wall. 

“Get. Out. This is wrong, this is not right-“

Bonnie’s hands dropped to her sides and she smirked while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh Clara. Why does everything have to be right for you? Why can’t you... Let yourself get loose for once? Just for once, let me show you how to enjoy yourself”

Clara bit her lip. She stared at Bonnie who was in front of her, who looked attractive - but Clara wasn’t going to do anything more rash than what Bonnie just did to her. 

Bonnie took a step forward. 

Clara took a step back.

“Clara Oswald. Don’t you want to listen to your raging heartbeat? You’re thoughts are not so safe as you think.” Bonnie spoke seductively.

Bonnie stepped forward. 

Clara stepped back. 

“What? What about it? It’s just an evil version of me could kill me any moment. Am I not supposed to be afraid?” 

Bonnie laughed at that. 

“Ah. Or it could be an evil version of yourself could fuck you any moment. You _should_ be afraid.” Bonnie licked her lips and emphasised the ‘should’. 

Bonnie took one more step forward and met Clara’s eyes. Level to level.

However, Clara did not step back. Instead she was frozen and shocked in place. Her breaths became shallow. 

“What... I, I-“

“Oh hush. I know you have a certain type of lust for me. Ever since you set your eyes onto mine, you seemed to be attracted to me. Strange.” Bonnie placed a finger on Clara’s lips and purred. 

Clara could feel the warmth rise to her face. Her heartbeat unintentionally sped up, and she could see Bonnie light up as she felt it as well.

“Well, well. Clara Oswald seems to fancy me.” Bonnie whispered...


End file.
